marathongamefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus Class Fusion Pistol
The is a weapon wielded by the player in all three Marathon games. It fires energy bolts with its primary trigger or can be charged to fire a larger energy bolt with its secondary trigger. Its most effective against armored or mechanical enemies such as the Hunter, Cyborg, or Juggernaut. |manufacturer= |model= Zeus Class ("Tech.50" in the M1 Manual) |type= Energy Weapon |cost= |size= handheld |primary_damage= 30 - 40 |secondary_damage= 80 - 100 |magazine_primary= 20 standard bolts |magazine_secondary= 4 large bolts |maxammo= 30 Fusion Batteries |fire= Semi-automatic |ammotype=Fusion Battery |operation= Dual Mode |rate of fire= |accuracy= Medium |range= Medium |era= Marathon / Marathon 2 / Marathon Infinity |counterpart= |counterwep= |affiliation= Human (M1) S'pht (M2/MI) }} Description The Zeus Class Fusion Pistol is one of two energy weapons found in the game. It primary trigger fires energy bolts which deal 30 damage, fly slowly through the air, and are accurate over a distance. Secondary fire is a larger, more powerful energy bolt that takes time to charge and uses more battery power. If the Fusion Pistol is charged too long it will discharge and explode, killing the player. This self-destruct is the most damaging attack in the games, doing 500 damage, enough to obliterate a player with 3X shielding. It can be fired in a vacuum, but firing underwater will cause injury to the player. Additionally, the fusion pistol is the only weapon capable of penetrating the Super Shield Biobus enhancement. Marathon Infinity's vacuum BoBs (pictured at left) are armed with a fusion pistol, and drop either batteries or the weapon itself when killed, depending on how tough they are. Locations * In Marathon it is first found on the level Cool Fusion. * In Marathon 2, it is found on the level We're Everywhere. Quotes ]] ''"The Tech.50 is an extremely expensive weapon to produce and is used primarily by elite commando tactical troops. Normal firing mode produces 20 high impact energy bolts (5.83 TeraWatts each) in eight seconds. The secondary trigger will charge the internal MicroFuse Reaction Core to 17.5 TeraWatts of power; which is discharged in one large energy bolt. The Tech.50 is powered by a Deuterioxide Halogen Battery Pack capable of producing 116.6 TeraWatts of power." - from Marathon manual "The S'pht have done their best to create an infinite supply of fusion batteries out of the finite number you were transported on board with. If it were not for their ingenuity and industrious nature you wouldn't be able to run around firing with reckless abandon at everything that moves as you are wont to do. But, like the hundredth copy of a third generation duplication of a substandard bootleg -- they're a little fuzzy. One might even say unstable." - from Marathon 2 manual Have you tried your new fusion gun against the armored Pfhor hunters yet? My S'pht rebuilt it with the sole purpose of short-circuiting Pfhor-built machinery. - Durandal, from Marathon 2, We're Everywhere, Terminal 1 Galley M2.02.2.1.1.gif|The fusion pistol's schematics, as seen in a Marathon 2 terminal Trivia * Only in the Marathon manual, the fusion pistol is called the "Tech.50 Fusion Pistol." * This weapon likely inspired the plasma pistol seen in Bungie software's ''Halo'' franchise. Category:Weapons